Rangers Apart, Sisters Forever
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jayden and Emily are visiting Serena at Emily's house for a week. What could happen there? What's going on with Serena? Follows "A Trip Home" and is the final part in the sorta trilogy, it's mostly like Back to the Future, one standalone part with a sorta sequel hook, and two that follow the storyline of the previous ending. Jemily.


Rangers Apart Sisters Forever

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, except for maybe and OC here and there, but I don't know if any will appear in this story since I write these things before I write the actual story. Author's Note: Mmh, the reason the story took so long was that I couldn't decide where to put Serena. I know that doesn't seem like much, but I knew the things I wanted to do, but I just couldn't think of where would be the most sensible. Then after that failed I just decided that she would be confined to one room in her house. *Spoiler, not spoiler* so, yeah. Also, this is your last warning, I know people don't read the tag, but you may notice that this is one of the few fics I wrote that doesn't have a humor tag. There is a reason for that, and while there may be some funny moments it's just so that I myself don't get too depressed while I'm writing this. Wow, this was a looooooooong note.  
**_

Emily had woken up from the car ride here and saw her house. She went to the door and rang the doorbell. Her mom opened up the door and was surprised to see her.

"The Nighlock are already defeated?" She asked.

"Um, no." Emily said guiltily.

"Why are you here, then?" Her mom asked.

"Mrs. Taylor." Jayden started, seeing how Emily was. "Your daughter and I are here because of her sister."

"What did Serena tell you?"

"Nothing, mom. I just wanted to see her." Emily said.

"Oh, how long will you be staying?"

"A week."

"Who's he?"

"I'm Jayden Shiba, I led the team."

"Led?"

"My older sister finished perfecting the Sealing Symbol and took over. When Xandred comes, she'll be able to stop him."

"Oh, you're like her, not supposed to be the Ranger, but due to circumstances you had to be."

"Uh, yes?" Jayden said unsure, realizing just how much the two of them had in common.

"Well, come in." She said leading them down the main hallway.

"You can stay in the guest room Jayden, and Emily can have her old room." She led Jayden to the room he'd be staying in, while Emily went to put her stuff in her room. She opened the door and saw all the posters that she had.

"Wow, I forgot about some of these." She said. "Why did I get a Simple Plan poster again?" She said noticing the one hanging right over her desk. She decided to put her suitcase in the closet and go to find Jayden. She went out the door and to the guest room.

"So, is Emily being a good Ranger?" She heard her mother ask.

"Of course. She might not have as much training as the rest of us due to not being responsible for the powers as early as the others, or not having a strictly training lifestyle, like me, but she has proven to be quite the Ranger."

"Good, her father and I were so worried that she would be the weak link in the team."

"She isn't, the Green Ranger has that covered."

"It's always the Greens, isn't it?" Emily's mom joked.

"I take it you were the Ranger?"

"Yes. I remember how we were fully grown adults when we had to fight. I also remember you father. He was a good leader, it was horrible what happened to him, but it was for the good of humanity."

"What was my dad like?" Jayden asked curious.

"Well, he was serious, and always wanted to help people. He loved your mother very much, and when the Nighlock attacked her and killed her, he never forgave himself."

"He blamed himself?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, he believed that everybody who was hurt by a Nighlock was his responsibility as the Red Ranger." Emily's mom told Jayden.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Jayden said.

"Well, that's your father. He was the best of us all, and yet he always saw himself as the worst."

"Oh." Jayden said. He wanted to change the subject. "What was Emily like when she was little.

Oh, well Emily was the little baby sister, so she was always protected by Serena and I, but then I got called to be a Ranger and Serena and Emily had to do a lot around here with me gone. It must have been tough on them. Especially once Serena got sick."

"What does she have?"

"We don't exactly know, doctors say that it's like a mutated form of some disease, but so far she's the only case."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jayden said.

"It's okay, she's had it for so long that it's just become something that we live with." Emily's mom told him. Emily decided that now would be a good time to show herself.

"Hey, Jayden?" She asked.

"Yeah Em?"

"Do you want to see Serena now or later?"

"Now will be fine. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in her room. Doctors say that if they try to move her, something worse could happen." Emily's mom explained to the two of them.

"Okay. Thanks mom." Emily said grabbing Jayden's hand and heading to Serena's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. Emily opened the door and walked in.

"Hi sis."

"Emily!" Serena said excitedly. Emily went over to her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you."

"We? Oh, hi. You must be Jayden." Serena said.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Emily writes to me all the time, you seem like a nice boy, even though you did keep that secret from her, but she forgave you for that, something about a crazy tea or something?" Serena said trying to remember the story that Emily told with that one e-mail.

"Well, I hope that Emily tells you about some of the things she's done." Jayden said.

"Yeah, she has, although she doesn't like to brag. So, you guys are here for how long?"

"A week." Emily told Serena.

"Oh. A week. Cool." Jayden noticed something weird about the way she said that, something wasn't right, but Emily didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I can't wait to spend some time with you, show you some stuff I've been working on, and all this other stuff." Emily said. "Oh, I think I've almost perfected mom's cookie recipe. Can you check to see how good it is?" Emily asked.

"Sure, just go make a batch and I'll see how they are."

"Okay, Jayden why don't you stay here with Serena and talk to her, you guys could talk about stuff that I don't tell you about the other, but don't go too far." She joked leaving the room. Emily had been gone for about a minute before someone started to talk.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"You're keeping a secret, I can tell, I had to do the same, what is- oh no." Jayden said realizing. Serena started tearing up.

"Yeah." She said, knowing that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I can't. I was always her beacon of hope, I told her that there was always a chance, but now." She paused.

"How long?"

"About three weeks, doctors came in last Tuesday and said I had about a month. They tried everything, but nothing worked. I can't leave my bed because they say that too much movement will speed up the process. Nobody knows what's going on and because of that I'm going to die." Serena explained.

"You have to tell her."

"I can't. It would hurt her too much."

"Oh, and you dying when she thought everything was okay wouldn't?" Jayden snapped at her.

"Jayden." Serena begged.

"Look, I know she's your sister, but the worst pain comes with false hope. That's Bane's whole motivation in the movie." Jayden said.

"You read the comics?" Serena asked interested.

"Not really. Read a few to prepare for the movie, but I'm not a big follower. I assume we're both talking about the same thing?"

"Well, are you talking about a series where a billionaire has dead parents and fights people dressed as a bat?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then no." Serena joked.

"Okay, but you _will_ have to tell her sometime." Jayden told her.

"I know." Serena admitted. "I'm scared of what she'll think of me. I needed to tell her earlier."

"Well, when she gets back you can talk to her." Jayden said.

"But." Serena hesitated. "I can't let her worry about me."

"You're dying! I think she deserves to know." Jayden told her.

"I'll tell her the day you leave." Serena begged.

"What?" Jayden asked. "That's a horrible idea! She'll think that you didn't tell her because you didn't care about her enough." Jayden argued.

"I, I, I know, but I can't tell her." Serena admitted.

"Please." Jayden softened his voice. "Don't do it for you. Do it for her. Swap your positions, what would you want Emily to do?"

"Okay, but I'm giving her a little while to be happy with me." Serena told him.

"Okay." Jayden conceded. The two started talking about other stuff, and after awhile Emily came back.

"Here you go Serena." Emily said handing her the plate of cookies.

"Thanks sis." Serena said. She took a bite out of one of the cookies and swallowed it.

"So?" Emily wanted to know.

"They're perfect." Serena told her.

* * *

The next few days were filled with talking to Serena, sometimes it was both of them, sometimes just Jayden and sometimes only Emily. Nobody had said anything about Serena's condition to Emily because either they were doing it on purpose or they thought that she already knew and would talk when she wanted to. Jayden was used to being confined to one place for a long time, but now he just wanted to stretch his legs and get out.

"Emily, do you think we could go somewhere? I mean we haven't really left your house all this time." Jayden asked

"Sure, I'll just tell everybody that we're going out." Emily told him. She went to Serena and told her and then told her parents. She soon came back.

"Okay, we can go out and see the town, just as long as we're back by seven."

"Well, let's go." Jayden said grabbing her hand. The two Rangers went outside and headed to the downtown area of Emily's hometown.

"Well, this is Fieldville. My hometown, we got the pharmacy over there, the Sonic on the corner, and the movie theater, with three screens!" Emily said in a fake show-offy voice. A little farther down, we have the shopping center, and a McDonald's."

'Well, I really just want to walk around." Jayden told her.

"Oh, we have a park, it's a little ways away from here, but it's not far." Emily said pulling Jayden down the sidewalk.

"Fine, let's go there and then maybe late we can go shopping." Jayden said.

"Okay!" Emily said excited. She walked Jayden to Grover Park. They started walking around the edge when Emily stopped.

"What's wrong Emily?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." She lied.

"Emily." Jayden said sternly.

"Nothing." She insisted. They kept walking when suddenly two people got in their way.

"Emily?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Emily said cringing.

"Emily Taylor?" the boy with her asked.

"Yes." She said backing behind Jayden. Jayden noticed this.

"Who are you?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, I'm Haylee Grace and this is my boyfriend Baylor Robinson."

"Hi, I'm Jayden Burkholder, Emily's boyfriend" _**(Just in case you haven't read my other fics, this is the last name I gave him, before it was revealed that it was Shiba.)**_

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay, I mean, your sister got that thing, and then you just straight up disappear. Everybody thought that something really bad happened to you." Haylee said concerned.

"So, you aren't going to make fun of me this time?" Emily asked.

"No, look, we're sorry that we did that, but we realized that we were complete jerks. Can you forgive us?" Haylee spoke honestly.

"Sure!" Emily said excited.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Haylee asked.

"Sure." Emily said. Both Baylor and Jayden rolled their eyes.

"So, let's go." Haylee said linking arms with Emily. The two girls started walking off and left the two guys standing in the park.

"So, what has Emily been up to?" Baylor asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Jayden lied.

"Oh." Baylor said.

"Yeah." Jayden agreed.

"Wanna go to that new action movie?" Baylor asked.

"Sure, seems fun." Jayden said.

* * *

Haylee and Emily were enjoying themselves at the mall, and getting to know each other. "So, why did you leave?" Haylee asked.

"Well, I had to go do this thing." Emily said, knowing that she couldn't tell her.

"What?"

"Um, well."

"Was Jayden involved?" Haylee wanted to know.

"Yes, he was."

"Oh, so you moved to be with him. Where did you move to?"

"Um, well, I didn't leave to be with him exactly, he just happened to be the leader of the group, and Panorama City."

"Wow, really! I would love to live there, get out of this small town." Haylee said thinking about it. "Wait, he was the _leader_? What does that mean?"

"Well, he, was, sorta."

"Oh, you're in a band!" Haylee exclaimed.

"Not really, we were chosen to go and then we ended up there." Emily sorta explained.

"Huh?" Haylee was confused.

"Look, it's not a big deal." Emily said.

"Hey, Haylee!" A voice screamed from across sea of people they were in. "Oh, hey, who's this?" The girl asked.

"This is Emily." Haylee introduced.

"Wait, you mean Annoying Emily?" The person asked. Emily froze at that nickname.

"No, Chelsea, she's really nice." Haylee said.

"What? Really, the only girl so annoying that her sister got sick to kill herself is _nice_?" Chelsea mocked.

"You know that isn't true!" Haylee screamed.

"Yeah, sure. Just like how she isn't the ugliest girl that went to our school."

"Hey! That's not even fair! She's not even close to that!" Haylee defended Emily as Emily just backed away. She couldn't believe it. One of the worst teasers that she had to deal with growing up was still mean.

"Come on, Ray. You know it's true." Chelsea said in a condescending tone.

"No, it isn't." Haylee said fiercely.

"What? You're her friend now? Shoulda figured, you were worried about her when she disappeared, which was a blessing if you ask me. You got a crush on her?" Chelsea asked angrily.

"No, but she is my friend, and if you say one more thing about her-"

"Like what? That she's so clumsy, her tripping down the stairs is the number one killer of boys at our school." Chelsea said. That's when Haylee snapped. She tackled her to the ground and started beating her up.

"You don't say things about her!" Haylee yelled as she was giving her beatdown. Emily watched and knew that she should stop this. She tried to get close, but Chelsea's struggles to escape kicked her legs out from under her. She hit the ground and tried to get up to stop it when some people pulled her away.

"That was close, are you hurt?" The group asked.

"I'm fine, but I have to help Haylee." Emily told them.

"She can handle herself, we know." The guy she assumed was the leader said.

"How?" Emily asked.

"She's our friend too, and trust me, she can't control herself when she gets angry, you go over there, she'll beat you up like she is Chelsea." One girl in the middle of them said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Phillip."

"Steve."

"Natasha."

"Clint."

"Bruce."

"And I'm Tony." The leader said.

"Where's Thor?" Emily joked.

"Well, Haylee's nickname is 'The Thunder,' does that count?" Steve played along.

"So, are you guys a group or anything?" Emily asked.

"Yep. We call ourselves 'The Avengers!' Steve told her.

"Really?" Emily said questioning that fact.

"Well, when you have pretty much all the names in your group of friends and you all have free time, why not?" Natasha explained.

"Okay." Emily rolled with it. Suddenly, Haylee walked up to the group.

"So, what's my time?" Haylee asked.

"You lasted approximately 25 seconds longer than the record." Bruce told her.

"Record?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we have a contest to see who can be in a conversation with Chelsea without either leaving or beating her up. Haylee lasted a surprisingly long time." Clint explained.

"Well, I didn't want Emily to be scared off by me."

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Emily told the group.

"Oh." Haylee said interested.

"So, what are you ladies doing?" Tony asked.

"We're just shopping." Emily explained.

"Yeah, we just found her and her boyfriend walking in the park when we got to talking." Haylee explained.

"Where's her boyfriend?" Natasha questioned.

"We left them, didn't we?" Haylee asked remembering.

"Yeah." Emily said guiltily.

"Where did they go?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know." Emily said. "Do you?" She asked Haylee.

"Well, Baylor does love movies. Let's go check the theater." The group left the center and all the commotion and headed to the movie theater.

* * *

"So, favorite part?" Baylor asked Jayden as they walked out of the movie.

"Definitely the part where the bad guy is on his helicopter and the good guy gets his rocket-board and sends it into the blades, stopping it and making him crash to the ground." Jayden said.

"Yeah, that was awesome, but my favorite part was when the hero had to face all those guys with only one gun, and so he tricked them all into firing on themselves and escaped with enough ammo to take out the really big guy." Baylor told them. They walked through the lobby and talked about what they liked and hated about the movie until they ran into the group.

"There you are!" Haylee exclaimed.

"What?" Baylor asked.

"We've been looking for you for about half an hour!" Steve told them.

"You are?" Jayden asked.

"I'm Steve, that's Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, and Phillip." He introduced them all.

"Where's Thor?" Jayden asked.

"Funny, your girlfriend said the same thing." Steve told him.

"Oh, well, then, where's Nick?" Jayden covered.

"You know, we actually don't know a Nick." Bruce told him.

"Oh, well, what time is it now?" Jayden asked.

"About 2:25." Haylee told him.

"Oh, we got a few hours until we have to get back Em. What do you want to do? Shopping?" Jayden suggested.

"That's not a good idea right now." Phillip warned.

"Why?"

"Well, Haylee had a little fight with a girl at the shopping center."

"Why?"

"She said some not-so-nice things about Emily." Bruce explained.

"What?" Jayden asked alarmed.

"Look, it's all dealt with, you don't have to worry about it." Haylee calmed him down. Jayden reluctantly let it go and wondered what they were going to do next.

"The school's always unlocked." Bruce suggested.

"No it isn't." Steve told him.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing they gave me a key to it." Bruce retorted.

"You wanna see my old classroom?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Jayden said unsure what they could do at a school that was closed for the summer.

"Well then, let's go." Tony said, leading the way.

* * *

The group got to the school and Bruce unlocked the door so they could get in. They went down the hall and explored all the classrooms.

"Well, this is sure fun." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Hey, just wait, soon we'll find something that will make it all worth it." Clint told her. They looked around, Emily trying to show Jayden certain spots when they came across something weird.

"Hey, this says 'Emily Taylor' on it!" Haylee told the others.

"What?" Emily asked. She grabbed the notebook that Haylee found and started reading it. "Oh, this, it's nothing. I threw it away because it was worthless. This was my 8th grade homeroom." Emily tried to explain, but Jayden could see that she was hiding something.

"Okay." He said hesitantly. They went to look for other things, and found a yo-yo, 30 dollars, and the test answers to last year's final. They split the 30 dollars amongst themselves, but Tony gave up his cut to have the yo-yo.

* * *

"So, that seemed pointless." Steve said as they headed back from the school towards the shopping center.

"Yep." Natasha agreed.

"Come on, we found money!" Bruce told them.

"So?" They asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Bruce agreed.

* * *

The rest of the time they spent with the group went by without incident, but Jayden and Emily had to get back to her house. They got back and Emily went to go tell Serena about the day she had. Jayden followed her to Serena's room and the three of them talked about what happened and how their new friends were. Emily then remembered something and she went to her room.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Jayden asked.

"When do you leave?" Serena asked wondering.

"Tomorrow's our last day here, unless you want us to stay longer?" Jayden suggested.

"I, I can't let Emily be here when it happens." Serena admitted.

"Why don't you let her decide?" Jayden asked.

"But, you were only given a week." Serena pointed out.

"If you let Emily stay, I'll explain to Lauren what's going on and she'll let us stay." Jayden told her.

"So, I'll tell her tomorrow. And ask her too." Serena admitted to Jayden. Emily came back in the room.

"So, what did you do?" Jayden asked.

"Nothing." She said, but both of the others knew she was lying.

"Did it have anything to do with that journal we found?" Jayden asked.

"What journal?" Serena wondered.

"Oh, it's not important, that's why we left it out in the first place." Emily tried to explain.

"Oh." Serena said interested.

"It's not important!" Emily snapped at them.

"Fine." Serena said not wanting to see her baby sister mad.

"So, what were you guys talking about when I left?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." Serena said.

"Oh." Emily said, not really understanding.

"So, you guys have gone on dates, right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Have you two?" Serena paused.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"Well, um." Jayden realized what she meant.

"No, we haven't." He said. Emily looked at him confused. He nodded his head in a 'you know' sort of way. Emily still didn't understand.

"Oh, well, I just was thinking." Serena said.

"What?" Emily was still confused.

"Well, you and him." Serena started.

"She wants to know if we did it yet." Jayden told her uncomfortably.

"Oh! No! I mean, I want to, but not now! I just, um, I'm going to be quiet now." Emily said before shutting up.

"What about you?" Jayden asked.

"No, I never got to." Serena told them. Jayden realized what this would mean for her, whereas Emily was hoping that her sister would get better and find the right person.

"Emily, Jayden! Time for dinner!" Emily's mom told them.

"Well, see you Serena." Emily said as they headed off to eat. Serena then waited for her food to be brought up to her. As soon as she finished eating she put her plate on her bed table and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day she woke up at about 2 in the afternoon. She wondered why nobody woke her up, when Emily came in the room.

"Hey, you're awake, Mom told me to let you sleep, you know. I finished packing already so I don't have to do it tonight."

"Um, Em. You, might, um."

"What?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I forgot." Serena lied, backing out of her promise to Jayden.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna help Jayden pack." Emily told her.

"He need it?" Serena asked.

"For being a trained Samurai, nobody ever taught how to fold a shirt properly." Emily told her.

"Yeah, you should probably help him." Serena said, not being able to take the guilt of her being there.

"Well, okay." Emily said going to help her boyfriend.

* * *

It had been a few hours since anyone had visited her, so when Jayden came in, she knew why he was there, but she was surprised by the fact that he would actually come.

"I'm sorry." Serena said preemptively.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Jayden said.

"You told her!" Serena asked shocked.

"No, I still think that you should tell her, even if you don't want her to stay, she deserves to know." Jayden told her.

"Okay, you call Lauren, and get Emily up here. I'll tell her." Serena admitted to herself.

"Okay." Jayden said following what she told him. He walked out into the hallway and found Emily.

"Hey, Em. Your sister wants to talk to you." He told her.

"Okay." Emily said heading over to Serena's room. She entered the room.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Emily asked.

"Emily, I'm going to die." She told her. Emily got close to her older sister, her source of hope, her fountain of happiness, and she couldn't believe what she heard.

"What?" Emily said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's over. The doctors can't do anything, I'm done." Serena explained. Emily started crying. Serena pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Emily came out of Serena's room about three hours later. Inside, both of them had cried, told each other that it would get better, and pretty much everything they could do to make it hurt less. It didn't seem to be working. She went into her room and jumped on her bed. She put her face into her pillow and cried some more. Jayden walked into her room.

"Em?" He asked.

"Jay?" She asked trying to cover up the fact that she was crying.

"She told you?" Jayden asked.

"You knew?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah. I figured it out the first day we were here. I wanted her to tell you." Jayden told her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. But, can I make a call now?" Jayden asked.

"Sure." Emily said. Jayden pulled out his Samuraizer and called someone.

"Yeah, she knows. You can tell the others they can talk to her now, but one at a time, she doesn't need to be overwhelmed." Jayden said. Emily looked at him, and then she looked around at her room and noticed something for the first time.

"Jayden, why are my clothes on the dresser?" She asked.

"I unpacked your suitcase for you and got your mom to help me do laundry." Jayden told her. Suddenly Emily's Samuraizer started going off. She answered it.

"Hey, Em." Mia said. "Lauren told us about what's going on with your sister, and, they decided that I got to talk to you first."

"I'm glad it was you." Emily said.

"Yeah, I hope that when you get back in a month or so you can tell me about the stuff you did."

"A month?" Emily asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Lauren said we could stay until the funeral was over." Jayden told her. Emily leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"So, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted me to say anything." Mia told her.

"No, just hearing you guys will be enough. I miss you all." Emily told her.

"We miss you too, but you'll be back soon enough." Mia said.

"Okay, thanks, bye." Emily said hanging up. About a second later, it went off again.

"Hi, chica." Antonio said.

"Hey Antonio." Emily said.

"So, how you holding up?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. What about you guys?"

"We've handled the Nighlock, the Megazord battles haven't been that much harder."

"Okay." Emily said relieved.

"Well, the others are giving me funny looks, so I should probably let you talk to them."

"Okay, bye Antonio." Emily said hanging up. Jayden wrapped his arms around her when the next call came in.

"Oh man, Emily. I'm so sorry." Kevin apologized.

"I know, but it's not your fault, don't take it so hard. You just have to stay strong and we'll defeat the Nighlock for her." Emily told him.

"Yeah. I know, but you must be feeling everything right now."

"I am, but with you guys talking to me, I know I'll be fine." She told him.

"Well, okay. If you ever need more help, you know how to contact us." Kevin told her.

"Yep. Talk to you later." She said hanging up. Almost immediately the next call came in.

"Hey." Mike said.

"Hey." Emily said.

"Well, you know, this, it, I, I wish we could've done something." Mike said.

"Me too, but you know, that's how life works, we'll keep going." Emily said.

"Yeah. I hope you can get through this okay." Mike said.

"I'll be fine." Emily told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Emily said reassuring both him and herself.

"You know that we're all a family, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"I wanna say something, but Jayden might take it the wrong way." He said.

"Don't worry, just call me sis." Emily said realizing what he meant.

"Okay, love you sis."

"Love you too, bro." She said hanging up. Jayden looked at her funny.

"Bro?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Okay." Jayden said not believing her 100%. Suddenly Emily's Samuraizer went off again.

"Hello, Emily."

"Hi, Ji. Look, I'm sorry that we're going to be away for a little longer."

"Emily, it's okay. You need this time to spend with your family." Ji said.

"Thanks."

"It's alright." He said.

"Well, bye." Emily said hanging up. She waited for one more call. While waiting, Jayden talked to her.

"Hey, Em?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just hope that things will get better with my family eventually."

"Well, I hope so too." Jayden told her. Emily's Samuraizer went off.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I don't really know what to say." Lauren admitted.

"I know."

"I wish things could've turned out better for you."

"Yeah." Emily said.

"So, if you want to talk to me, I might be able to tell you how I dealt with not being able to see Jayden." Lauren told her.

"That'd be great. Maybe later." Emily said.

"Okay." Lauren said.

"Bye." Emily said hanging up. She laid down in her bed with Jayden's arms still wrapped around her.

"Um, Em?"

"Yeah?" She said sleepily.

"Can you get off my arms so I can get to my room?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Um, your parents might get the wrong idea." Jayden worried.

"If they catch you, I'll explain it."

"Can I have my arms?" He asked. She leaned up and Jayden was able to move his arms.

"Good night." She said going to sleep. Jayden got up and turned off the light. He walked back over to her and fell asleep too.

* * *

Luckily for them, Emily's parents didn't notice him, and so for the next week and a half, Emily would spend nearly every moment with Serena. The two would talk for hours on end about what they did growing up, and what Serena did for Emily. Emily would always go to bed with tears in her eyes, but Jayden was always there for her. He never abandoned her when she needed him.

* * *

"So, Em. What about your future?" Serena asked one day.

"I don't know."

"What about that song journal you wrote?" Serena asked.

"You remembered?" Emily asked awed.

"Yeah, you told me that it was stolen."

"I threw it away behind a shelf at school when some people made fun of me."

"Emily, you should never let other people's opinions stop you from doing what you love."

"Yeah, but first we have to defeat the Nighlock." She told her.

"Yeah."

"And then. I have no idea. Maybe I'll start working on my music again." Emily admitted.

"Well, just know that I support whatever choice you make." Serena told her.

"Thanks, sis." Emily said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Jayden walked into the room at this moment.

"Emily, it's almost 10:30. You need to get some sleep." He told her.

"Okay." Emily said starting to leave.

"Hey." Serena said, stopping the two of them.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too sis." Emily said.

"You too Jayden. You're probably the greatest guy my sister could've found." Serena told him.

"Thanks, Serena." Jayden said.

"C'mon, call me sis." She told him.

"Okay, sis. Love you too." Jayden felt weird saying it, but he knew that he really meant it.

"Go on. I'm tired too." Serena said putting a yawn for extra effort. Jayden led a half-awake Emily out.

"Love you sis." Emily repeated.

"Love you." Serena told her before the door shut. Serena decided to turn off the bedside lamp and go to sleep. She fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in awhile.

She never woke up.

* * *

The funeral for Serena Hope Taylor was held on February 12, 2013. The attendance was the family, some of Serena's friends, Emily's new friends, and Jayden. Emily needed to stay for a few days to work some things out with her family. Two days after the funeral, Jayden and Emily took their relationship a step farther. The road ahead was unknown for the both of them, but in that moment, they knew that they could do anything together.

* * *

The two Rangers got back from their trip late one Thursday night, so they were surprised to be greeted with a group hug from all the other Rangers. The two of them knew that they all had to defeat the Nighlock.

For Serena.

_**So, what did you**** think? Did you like it.** _Well, that was different. _**What? **_You actually tried to make it serious. _**Yeah, I only have maybe one or two Jemily fics to go before I start on Megaforce, so, might as well go all out.** _Wait, you're abandoning Jemily? _**No, but I have a lot of ideas for Megaforce, since it's what's on right now.** _Will you come back to Jemily? _**Why do you care?** _For the fans. _**Maybe, I don't know, if I get an idea that I believe can only be done with Samurai, then sure. **_So, this is your farewell? _**No, like I said, I have one or two more. I'm just going to finish rewriting everything that happened after Lauren came back, since I think there was tons of wasted potential there, I think I'll have one to finish out Deker, and one to finish the series.**_ And then it's over. _**For now. **_Will you finally update No Ordinary Kids? **_You just had to bring that up, didn't you? Maybe, I don't know, the show got cancelled, I don't own the series on DVD, I might get back to it one day!_ **What about your Big Time Rush Series? _**You know that I already have a plot line for that. You're in it, aren't you?** _Yes, but only because you put me in it. _**So, anyways, review, people. **_Wait, I say that! _**I don't care. Bye. **_Yeah, sure, bye people. The jerk, stealin' my lines.


End file.
